The RunUp
by thejedisentinel
Summary: A peek into the HoloMail exchanges between several members of the Ebon Hawk's crew, in the lead-up to The wedding.


**From: Canderous Ordo**  
**Time: 0007 GSC**  
**Subject: I'm warnin u**  
**To: Revan, Carth Onasi**

withe all due resipect Revan and take it frm a friend here, I am tellin you honestly. marriage is the tomb of romance. Women get tricky awfter marriage and next thing you know the nice girl u marry has turned into total _BITCh_ , i know this for a fact and experiene. but hey man is your choice. so the catastrophe is to be hed at the jeDi templ, ok.

maybe it works out maybe it doesn't but heck if you or i can see in to the futhre you know what i mean? anywa y so tired now, had a long night and maybe I see you tomorrow.

think about ir bro.  
Canerous.  


* * *

  
**From: Carth Onasi**  
**Time: 0600 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: I'm warnin u**  
**To: Revan, Canderous Ordo**

Canderous, Revan is too polite to say this to your face, but I'm not. FRACK OFF! Just because _your_ own marriage failed (I am assuming this due to your use of the word 'experience') doesn't mean everyone else who decides to get wed _is_ doomed. I can _personally_ vouch for what a wonderful, _positive_ experience it can be. I'd give _anything_ if time could be turned back, and things changed, so that Morgana and I could have had a longer life together, but you take whatever life throws at you. LIKE A MAN.

Besides, drunk mail at midnight? _Real_ classy, Ordo.

Carth  


* * *

  
**From: Carth Onasi**  
**Time: 0609 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: Fined**  
**To: Mission Vao**

Mission,

A hundred credits! How did you manage to rack up such a huge library fine? Explain yourself. Whatever the reason, you are going to have to pay that fine out of your own allowance.

Your grades are improving, which is very good. However, one of your instructors called me last night and expressed concern that you have been 'distracted' in classes as of late. Why's that?

Now, about that fight you had recently - remember what I told you? Kids your age can be fairly messed up sometimes but the thing to remember is that you're all at a stage where life is taking on a lot of new levels of meaning. Growing up is confusing business. It isn't the easiest thing for any being, but some people have it harder than others. That in itself doesn't give you - or anyone - the right to punch another's lights out..! You need to resist the urge to settle your own disputes with a fist, Mission! Bear in mind that the Academy is big on discipline: it's easy to get put in detention, or hauled up before the Committee. You don't want that, because either way your home leave for the month gets forfeited.

Speaking of home leave, go put in an application for leave first thing tomorrow morning. There's something massive scheduled to happen ten days from now, which you wouldn't want to miss for the galaxy. You should aim to get home leave running nine days from today.

Carth  


* * *

  
**From: Bastila Shan**  
**Time: 0810 GSC**  
**Subject: Dress**  
**To: Vima Sunrider**

Dear Master Sunrider,

Thank you so very much for your note. Your kindness is very much appreciated. I am terribly sorry that we weren't around when you came by, and for HK-47's rudeness. That droid has a _most peculiar_ programming.

I'm afraid I will have to impose on you and take you up on your offer. The dress must be very precious to you, and I promise that I will take very good care of it. What time will be best for Juhani and I to come and pick it up?

Yours,  
Bastila  


* * *

  
**From: Revan**  
**Time: 0814 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: I'm warnin u**  
**To: Canderous Ordo, Carth Onasi**

Drunk again, Canderous? Will wonders never cease!

Also, it's not a 'catastrophe', it's a wedding! I can't believe you actually _tried_ to dissuade Revan from marrying me!

Aren't you Mandalorians supposed to be family types? No wonder she walked out on you. I should congratulate her.

Bastila  


* * *

  
**From: Canderous Ordo**  
**Time: 1030 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: Re: I'm warnin u**  
**To: Revan, Carth Onasi**

Bastila

You are already reading Revan's mail. This is only the beginning of a long and slippery slope.

Canderous  


* * *

  
**From: Revan**  
**Time: 1040 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: Re: Re: I'm warnin u**  
**To: Canderous Ordo, Carth Onasi**

I am reading Revan's mail because he _asked_ me to.

You assume too much.  


* * *

  
**From: Canderous Ordo**  
**Time: 1043 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: I'm warnin u**  
**To: Revan, Carth Onasi**

Or so you claim.  


* * *

  
**From: Revan**  
**Time: 1047 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: I'm warnin u**  
**To: Canderous Ordo, Carth Onasi**

I do not answer to you.  


* * *

  
**From: Canderous Ordo**  
**Time: 1050 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: I'm warnin u**  
**To: Revan, Carth Onasi**

_I do not answer to you._

Right.  


* * *

  
**From: Carth Onasi**  
**Time: 1056 GSC**  
**Subject: Knock it off!**  
**To: Revan, Canderous Ordo**

Comlinks were invented for people to shout at each other over, so why don't you two just do that and STOP FILLING MY MAILBOX with irrelevancies.  


* * *

  
**From: Revan**  
**Time: 1101 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: Knock it off!**  
**To: Canderous Ordo, Carth Onasi**

Canderous, I've made up my mind to marry Bastila, come what may. I just hope I won't be a disappointment to her.

Carth: Sorry, bro. By the way - how's the guest list looking? I need to get back to you-know-who on the amount of space and seating we'll require.

Regards  
Revan  


* * *

  
**From: Carth Onasi**  
**Time: 1223 GSC**  
**Subject: Guest list and other stuff**  
**To: Revan, Bastila Shan, Juhani**

Hi you lot.

Confession: I accidentally let slip to Admiral Dodonna that you two were getting married, and she's... expressed an interest in attending your wedding. Is that okay with you guys? The guest list currently stands at twenty-four people, not including anyone from your side, i.e. Jedi types. Assuming that no other Jedi have asked to be included in the party since we last discussed this, that puts the total at thirty-two. I'm going to make allowance for up to ten 'extra' people turning up out of nowhere, because you never know... so if you can get a space to accomodate about forty, forty-five persons? Should be good.

Catering - Juhani, any news?

Mission should be able to get home leave from the Academy in time to attend the wedding. Advance warning - she's just had her allowance severely limited due to her having racked up a crazy library fine. She's sure to try her luck on getting new clothes or accessories from one of you. Don't indulge her. She's already got _loads_.

Carth  


* * *

  
**From: Mission Vao**  
**Time: 1322 GSC**  
**Subject: I ain't no KID! :O**  
**To: Carth Onasi**

Look, I'm sorry, ok - I mean, this was like, totally a _huuuuuge _mistake but it wasn't intentional, I SWEAR. Actually what happened was, I got these reading stuff and things from the library, like you said to. You remember the reading list, right? So there was a lot of stuff on it and I went and got the books, which I _DID_ READ but there were so many and my room's kinda small. So a couple of them kinda got lost... somewhere in my room, but I SWEAR I was looking for them the whole time! :( Anyway, _the point is_ I didn't get them, like... lost or something because then it'd have been MORE than a hundred credits!

How am I supposed to pay out of my own allowance? That's CRUEL! It means I won't be able to go out and do stuff for the next FOUR WEEKS! Just this once, _please_? Could you pay...? I'm sorry :o I promise I will be more careful next time and I will not get fined again, please Carth can it not be from my allowance? You don't want my pet to starve do you?

What's this thing I don't want to miss? Is it Dustil? You said he was coming home. Is this his party? I like parties! How old is Dustil again? Is he cute? :P

You need to chill :(

_**3 3 3 Mission 3 3 3**_  


* * *

  
**From: Carth Onasi**  
**Time: 1436 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: I ain't no KID! :O**  
**To: MIssion Vao**

Until you've turned twenty-one, you are a _minor_, and I'm responsible for you. I'm your legal guardian, remember that!

Yes, it is a party. Revan and Bastila are getting married, and I know you would not want to miss seeing their wedding. So behave well, stay out of trouble - not just for now, but always - and we'll see you next week. I'll come pick you up at the Academy front gate at 1100 GSC. Remember to put up that application for home leave!

Dustil is already home. You are not supposed to be thinking about boys now - your job is to study, get good grades, and go on to University, like we agreed. When you are older, you may have a boyfriend, but not now!

Carth  


* * *

  
**From: Carth Onasi**  
**Time: 1440 GSC**  
**Subject: **  
**To: Juhani, Bastila Shan**

Juhani, Bastila

Ladies - Mission just asked me if my son is "cute". Can one or both of you please take her aside and give her the 'Girl Talk'? You know, tell her... whatever it is that girls her age need to know.

Eternally Indebted  
Carth  


* * *

  
**From: Bastila Shan**  
**Time: 1501 GSC**  
**Subject: **  
**To: Juhani, Carth Onasi**

? You're her legal guardian, which puts you in a position of parental authority - last I checked, _responsible_ parents give The Talk to their children _themselves_.

Bastila  


* * *

  
**From: Juhani**  
**Time:1528 GSC**  
**Subject: **  
**To: Bastila Shan, Carth Onasi**

Embarrassed? This is most funny. Only the facts of life it is, after all. I am amused! But I will do it if you cannot bring yourself to say the needful things.

The kitchens say okay. But, they are asking for small payment to be made. As this is not exactly an official function. I think it is to do with the Temple budget. But this is fair, to my mind. I will forward to you their letter.

Juhani  


* * *

  
**From: Mission Vao**  
**Time: 1955 GSC**  
**Subject: OMG OMG OMG OMG!111!1**  
**To: Revan, Bastila Shan**

OMG YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!11! this is Like SUPER COOL, I totally screamed when I read about it!1 Do you have a bridesmaid? I can be your bridesmaid! no problem! But I will need a dress for it, and Carth's kind of mad at me at the moment because I got fined about a hundred credits, my bad but it's _never_ going to happen again, and he's taking it out of my allowance so I can't buy myself a new dress right now. But if you tell him that I'm going to be your bridesmaid or something, he'll _definitely_ let me buy a new dress - please? Please? can you ask Carth for me! 3 you guys so much, you guys ARE THE BEST! :) :)

carth also says Dustil is back home now, is he going to be at the party? I mean, you guys can't not invite him, right? he's Carth's_ family_! Have you seen Dustil before? Is he cute? Haha!

WIll there be dancing? I like dancing! Last week I had a dance party in my room with some friends and it was super fun. :) we had to end it early though because there are strict rules here :( OMG I can't wait to see you again I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH

ok i have to do homework now, there's so much of it and i promised Carth i would be very good and get no detention, so okay! bye!

_**3 3 3 Mission 3 3 3**_  


* * *

  
**From: Revan**  
**Time: 2144 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: OMG OMG OMG OMG!111!1**  
**To: Mission Vao**

Mission, we're definitely looking forward to seeing you. How is school? Carth says you are doing very well and that you have been spending a lot of time in the library. That's great! Libraries are fun places. But do be careful with the books you borrow, okay? Some of them are pretty rare or expensive, that's why they're in the reference section and incur higher fines if they're returned late. I'm sure Carth has forgiven you for the fine, but that's no reason to get careless again.

The wedding is going to be a simple one. Bastila will have a dress, thanks to Master Vima Sunrider - but other than that it's going to be a little bit different from the weddings you may have seen elsewhere. We're keeping it as low-key as possible, so I'm afraid you won't get to play bridesmaid this time. As for the dancing... the wedding is going to take place in the Temple. I'm not sure the Masters will appreciate loud music. There's going to be lots of food, though, which Carth says you will like - so feel free to gobble up as much as you please!

Jolee says he has something for you. I haven't a clue what it is.

Happy studying!  
Revan  


* * *

  
**From: Bastila Shan**  
**Time: 2255 GSC**  
**Subject: Re: OMG OMG OMG OMG!111!1**  
**To: Mission Vao**

Mission:

I sincerely hope you are not intending to 'hit on' Dustil! It would be inappropriate as Carth is your legal guardian.

Have you been able to contact Zaalbar? We've been trying to find some way of getting in touch with him. If you manage to contact him, please update him accordingly.

Bastila

P.S. Excessive use of exclamation marks, flow-of-thought writing - and whatever happened to appropriate capitalisation of letters? 


End file.
